


Mity, il lupo mannaro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kal diviene un lupo mannaro.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 803.★ Prompt/Traccia: 20. A è stato morso ed è costretto a obbedire al suo nuovo Alpha, rischiando di mettere in pericolo le persone a cui tiene.





	Mity, il lupo mannaro

Mity, il lupo mannaro

 

Lo stormire delle foglie della foresta gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, teneva le mani appoggiate sulla roccia su cui era seduto.

Vedeva gli alberi coprire in gran parte il cielo, fino a una discesa della collina, dove s’intravedevano degli scorci azzurri puntellati da nuvole bianche.

La maglietta gialla gli ricadeva larga, mentre il vento freddo gli faceva sollevare i peli, alcuni tremiti lo scuotevano. L’aria fredda s’infiltrava anche attraverso gli strappi dei suoi jeans, mentre i suoi stivali affondavano nel terreno fangoso.

< Aveva ragione mia sorella Enma, inizia a fare sempre più freddo ogni giorno che passa >. Sfilò il fucile che teneva sulle spalle e lo caricò. < Presto sarà anche buio, ma non posso tornare a casa senza almeno una preda da mangiare > rifletté.

Si alzò in piedi e si addentrò tra gli altri alberi, nell’erba, alle pendici dei grandi alberi, c’erano dei funghi.

Non si accorse della figura che lo seguiva nella parte più profonda del bosco, tra gli alti sempreverdi.

Il giovane lupo mannaro appiattì le orecchie sulla testa e strisciò, la sua ombra si confondeva con quella intorno e faceva ondeggiare la coda.

< Dai, Kal, finalmente degli uccelli. Non farteli sfuggire > si disse l’umano. Ne puntò uno e si accorse che era un passerotto, serro le labbra. < Diamine, non vale il costo di un proiettile > pensò, abbassando l’arma. < Fosse stato almeno uno scoiattolo > rifletté.

Il lupo mannaro inspirò, mosse la lingua, concentrandosi sull’odore di Kal, fino a sentirlo tangibile sula lingua.

< Da bravo, continua così. Permettimi di avvicinarmi ancora > pensò.

Kal avanzò ancora, nell’ambiente circostante iniziò ad alzarsi una nebbiolina pallida. Si mise il fucile in spalla e scosse il capo.

“Per oggi è proprio meglio tornare, dannazione” si lamentò.

< Non vorrai lasciare il povero Mity da solo, vero? > si chiese il lupo mannaro. Fu avvolto da una cupola di oscurità, le zanne nella sua bocca iniziarono a crescere. I suoi vestiti si strapparono, mentre la sua cute si copriva di una folta peluria, le sue braccia e le sue gambe si allungarono e piegarono, diventando più sottili. Mosse furiosamente la coda, gli apparvero delle iridi ferine negli occhi, che sgranò e sollevò le orecchie da lupo.

Ululò e vide il giovane iniziare a scappare, scatto a sua volta, correndogli dietro all’inseguimento.

Kal rischiò d’inciampare in una roccia, si rimise in piedi a fatica, i rami avevano strappato la sua maglietta e creato nuovi tagli nei pantaloni.

< Strano, non vedo il branco… Forse è da solo e si è perso. Se è così, posso affrontarlo > pensò. Si nascose dietro una roccia e caricò il fucile, cercando di regolare il respiro accelerato.

Si udirono dei passi pesanti, la mole della creatura era tale da scuotere i rami dei pini, dando vita a dei tonfi sempre più vicini.

Kal intravide la figura umanoide e impallidì. Sparò un paio di volte, la bestia uscì allo scoperto, addentava al volo i proiettili, mandandoli in frantumi.

Kal gridò, vedendo che l’essere rassomigliava a un lupo gigante che stava ritto in piedi su due zampe. Si alzò in piedi, ma fu raggiunto da un’artigliata, il fucile andò in pezzi e cadde pesantemente al suolo.

Kal precipitò all’indietro, il lupo mannaro lo morse con foga.

“ _AAAAHHH_!” gridò Kal, fino a graffiarsi la gola.

Mity sentì il sapore metallico del suo sangue, affondò di più i denti nella sua spalla; lo lasciò andare di scatto e scoppiò a ridere. Tornò umano, riducendo la sua taglia con solo la coda e le orecchie da lupo.

Sentì i gemiti di Kal farsi sempre più bassi e rochi, Kal avvertì un prurito sopra i glutei e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi; gemette, avvertendo una sensazione di calore salire dal basso.

Le sue orecchie si spostarono e si trasformarono in quelle da canide, ricoprendosi di peluria.

Mity gli strappò i vestiti di dosso e lo guardò rotolare a faccia in giù nel fango.

“Io sono il tuo Alpha. Tu come ti chiami?” chiese. Sentì l’odore di Kal cambiare, divenire quello di un suo simile.

“Kal” esalò l’altro, uggiolando.

“Bene, Kal. Da oggi mi ubbidirai” ordinò Mity. Lo girò a faccia in su e gli morse piano il collo, l’altro gorgogliò, assumendo un’espressione sottomessa.

“Adesso insieme mi mostrerai dove vivi. Prenderemo tutto quello che ci necessita e sbraneremo gli umani che ci troveremo davanti, anche chi ci abita”. Aggiunse.

< No! C’è Enma! Non voglio mettere in pericolo la mia famiglia > pensò Kal, boccheggiando. Negò con il capo e singhiozzò.

“Mostramela, ora” ringhiò Mity.

Kal si rialzò in piedi, lentamente, i suoi occhi divennero spenti ed iniziò ad avanzare con passo strascicato.

“A-Agli ordini, Alpha” biascicò.

Mity ghignò.

“Così va meglio” disse, seguendolo.

< N-non posso disobbedire… Io devo obbedire… Sì, obbedire all’Alpha > pensò Kal, scodinzolando.


End file.
